


what happens off stage stays off stage

by mitsukyu



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukyu/pseuds/mitsukyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I knew you did it on purpose," Kyuhyun accuses. "Just because Siwon's in the army doesn't mean someone else has to paw at me." </p>
            </blockquote>





	what happens off stage stays off stage

"Did Siwon put you up to it?" Kyuhyun asks finally, looking at him warily. Henry schools his features into his most innocent expression. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," he claims, mouth a small o of feigned surprise. Kyuhyun narrows his eyes because he _knows_ Henry, but Henry plays this role well, so instead of a sneered _you know very well_ Kyuhyun waves his hands vaguely.

"The... touching," he says, embarrassed at having to acknowledge it. What happens on stage generally stays on stage. 

Henry is good but an Oscar-worthy performance would have included holding back the grin cracking his mask of innocence now.

Oh well, to hell with that. 

He crosses the room in three steps, plopping down beside Kyuhyun. 

"What about the touching?" 

"I knew you did it on purpose," Kyuhyun accuses. "Just because Siwon's in the army doesn't mean someone else has to paw at me." 

"It's not that. It's... The thing is," Henry starts, figuring he might as well go for broke, "when I got here everyone was touchy-feely as hell. It was insane. Who even slaps another man's ass? But you were never touchy-feely and I appreciated that in you. Others were touchy-feely at you too. Shared pain and stuff. But now I've been infected. Touchy-feely is the way to go. Only you haven't changed and that's shitty? Because I've realized that if there's anyone I'd like to be touchy-feely with it's you." 

The wary look has evolved into straight up Help I'm Being Talked At By A Crazy Person. They're in Super Junior, you'd think Kyuhyun would be used to it by now. 

"... And you think the best time to explore this is in front of several thousand people?"

Henry considers this. Rewinds his own speech in his head. 

"I didn't mean..."

Well, maybe he did. Wanting to have your hands on someone's ass and your tongue in their mouth probably isn't strictly friendly behavior even for his weird-ass group. 

... Scratch that, it is, but he likes to think he isn't that far gone yet. 

"When you put it like that. But less chance of getting punched in the face?" 

"More, I'd say." Then Kyuhyun smiles faintly and something in Henry's chest stutters. 

"So... I could kiss you right now?" he tries. 

It's Kyuhyun who leans in, a barely there brush against his lips but it doesnt take long for Henry to get with the program. Kyuhyun's mouth is soft and hot and perfect. He has his hands in Kyuhyun's hair and half stands up half crawls in Kyuhyun's lap just so he can get closer, kiss him until there's nothing else. 

"We should do this all the time," he says when they break apart, leaning his forehead against Kyuhyun's, smiling widely. 

Kyuhyun laughs a little breathlessly. "Just not on stage."

"Not on stage," Henry agrees. With Kyuhyun leaning in to his touches the rest of the time, he can deal with that just fine. 


End file.
